futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Montreal Gangs
All the gangs in Montreal, Quebec. info * the Crips located in Saint-Michel,Rosemont,Saint-Henri,N.D.G, Villeray,Pie IX,Ahunstic,Little Burgundy, Lasalle, Ahuntsic/Amabaie, Lachine? * the Bloods located in Cote Des Neiges(Uptown), Montréal-Nord, Rivière-des-Prairies,Griffintown,Laval, St-Léonard , Park Extension, Repentigny? * the surenos located in Hudson Ave, Côte St-Luc The Crips (Blue) Crack Down Posse (St. Michael) The CDP is the largest Crips gang, which extends its influence over other gang members to the Blues. Be broken down into several groups of young people: * 47 (PIE-IX) Gang subject to PSC and a native of 47th Avenue. * 67 (St. Michael) Group "brother" of the CDP. Active in St. Michel and Pie IX. They take their name from the bus line 67, which crosses the Boulevard St. Michel. * 99 (Villeray) Gang, which draws its name from the bus line 99 along Rue Villeray. * 600 (TMG), LaSalle, Boulevard Newman and Avenue Dollard, Lasalle. Kaze Brezzi (Pie-IX and St. Michel) Group on behalf of veterans Blues Creole, the same generation as the CDP. MS-13 (St. Michael) Young Latinos, known for their violence, as their sworn enemies, 18. They are concerned with defending their territory and their honor, less money. They are based on MS-13 or "Mara Salvatrucha", which spread terror in the United States and Latin America. The bloods (Red) Bo-gars (Montreal-Nord, Rivière-des-Prairies Laval) "veterans" or "original gangster" of all the Reds. Bad Boys (Rivière-des-Prairies Montreal North) Other gang veterans. They would be changing its name to Unit 44, the name of the bus line 44 which serves the boulevard Armand-Bombardier in Rivière-des-Prairies.. MOB Piru Bloods, ( Verdun, West Island) Sectors * Montréal-Nord * Sud-Ouest * St-Michel * Parc-Extension * St-François Saint-François on Wikipedia * Côte-des-Neiges * NDG * Ville St-Laurent * Rivière-des-Prairies * St-Léonard * St-Lauren * Chomedey RAS Bloods * 7e Avenue Bloods : Bloods (Fanon) * your house * 7e Avenue Piru : Piru, Bloods (Fanon) * 42 GANG : Bloods ( Real gang) * North Side Bloods : Bloods (Fanon) * French Piru : Piru, Bloods (Fanon) * 514 Central Piru : Piru, Bloods (Fanon) * Diamond Skull Piru : Piru, Bloods (Fanon) * Bad Boys : Bloods (Real Gang) * Bo-Gars : Bloods (Real Gang) * Bo-Juniors : Bloods (Real Gang) * Dope Squad : Bloods (Real Gang) * Broklyn Action : Bloods (Real Gang) * Little Asian Blood : Bloods (Real Gang) * Asian Young Blood : Bloods (Real Gang) * 18 (Real Gang) * Red Blood : Bloods (Real Gang) * 187 (Montreal Gang)(Gang) : Bloods (Real Gang) * 50 Niggaz : Bloods (Real Gang) R.I.P Jerry! * AYB (Montreal Gang)(Gang) : Bloods (Real Gang) * Rolling 64 : Bloods (Real Gang) * BMF : Bloods (Real Gang) * P.X 80: Bloods (Real Gang) * Plan Riel : Bloods (Real Gang) * Uptown Posse : Bloods (Real Gang) * East Side Bloodz,(ESB) : Bloods (Real Gang) * Money Over Bitches (M.O.B ) : Bloods (Real Gang) * Piru Park Boyz : Piru, Bloods (Real Gang/not sure) * STL'z : Bloods (Real Gang/not sure) * 160: Bloods (real gang) * WolfPack: Bloods (real gang) * RAS Crips * South Side Crips : Crips (Fanon) * Golden Square Crips : Crips (Fanon) (turf in Golden Square Mile, Montreal * Cedarwood Crips : Crips (Real Gang) * Natural Posses or/and National Posses : Crips (Real Gang) * 47, gang de la 47e Rue, Gang des 47 : Crips (Real Gang) * Molson Blocc , Crips * Crazy Juveniles : Crips (Real Gang) * Ruffriders : Crips (Real Gang) * Crazy Gangster : Crips (Real Gang) * Punto Negro : Crips (Real Gang) * CRAZY Angels, Sixty Pretty Girl : Crips (Real Gang) * 13 (real name "18 Street Gang") (Real Gang) * Asian Boyz : Crips (Real Gang) * 99 : Crips (Real Gang) * 146 : Crips (Real Gang) * Blue Devil : Crips (Real Gang) * Dangerous Sreet : Crips (Real Gang) * DPC : Crips (Real Gang) * J.O.K.E.R.S : Crips (Real Gang) * Boulevard Pie-IX : Crips (Real Gang) * RTC : Crips (Real Gang) * M.G.C east-side-riderz 25st robert : Crips (Real Gang) * Crackdown Posse : Crips (Real Gang) * 67's : Crips (Real Gang) * Kazze Bizze a set of the Crackdown Posse : Crips (Real Gang) * Downtown Posse : Crips (Real Gang/not sure) * All Bout Crips : Crips (Real Gang/not sure) * 600(TMG) : (Real Gang) Mobsterz aka Mob * Northern French Mobsterz : French Mobsterz (Fanon) * Downtown Latin Mobsterz : Latin Mobsterz (Fanon) * French African Mafia : African Mafia (Fanon) * Montreal Italian Mafia : Italian Mafia (Real Gang) * West End Gang : Irish Mob (Real Gang) Other Street Gangs * 18th Street or 13 (St-Leonard) (Real Gang) * Surenos (Sur 13) (Real Gang) * Crazy Ass Delinquents (Real Gang) * Pelletier Street Boys (Real Gang) * MS-13 aka Mara Salvatrucha or 18 (Gang) * Dangerous Purple Gangsta (DPG) (Laval Saint-Francois) (Real Gang) * WestCoast Criminals (Rael Gang) * Black Dragons (Real Gang) * SVC Other Gangs * Bandidos (Real Gang) * Hells Angels (Real Gang) * Ruff Ryders * Syndicate (Real Gang) * National League (Skinhead group known in late 1980s) (Real Gang) * White Boy Wrecking Crew (Real Gang) See Also * Montreal, Quebec * Montreal Gangs (Futurama Fanon X-File) * Montreal Gangs (Futurama Fanon G-File) Links * Info about gang turf in Montreal Category:CHOMEDEY. RAS Category:Montreal Cosa Nostra Category:Gangs